The New Recruit
by Cherries
Summary: 3rd chapter up!, There's also some Pietro/Rouge and Scott Jean stuff in here, so enjoy! And remember review! PLEASE!
1. The New Recruit

Disclaimer - Nothing or nobody in here is mine, except Anastasia.

Authors Note - Yay my first X men: Evolution fic! Please please review this fic after you read it even if you think it stinks. I think It might turn out to be a romance, I dunno', but for now I put it under romance, so just read. :)

**_~*The New Recruit*~_**

It was a regular day at the institute. Ororo was reading, Logan was in the danger room, Xavier was using the cerebro, Jean was catching some fresh air, Scott was being bossy, Kitty was on the phone, Kurt was playing practical jokes, Evan was listening to some music, and Rogue was at the mall.

"Hey Kurt, like quit it," said Kitty as she threw pillows at him. "I'm on the phone with Lance!."

"Vhy do you talk to zat loser," said Kurt as he finally stopped joking around. 

"Because he's like, cool and...and.....ARG!!, GO AWAY!," screamed Kitty as she threw another pillow at him.

Kurt was startled at her sudden outburst, his tail fell to the ground and his ears drooped." Fine If zat's vhat you vant," said Kurt sadly. He slowly walked out of the room and closed the door, from out side he could hear her chatting away with Lance. _Vhat did you expect, for her to leave Lance for a ..a freak._

Kurt sadly walked down the corridor and Into his room. And fell on his bed. He then got bored with looking at the ceiling and went to go get a bite to eat.

While down stairs raiding the fridge, Kurt herd the professor come in. He tried to get out of the frigde but he bumped his head really hard. "Scheisse!!!," cursed Kurt in German. 

"Are you ok Kurt?," asked Xavier

"I'm fine Professor, vhat is it?," asked Kurt, while rubbing the bump forming on his head.

"I'm going to be out for a little while, will you do me a favor and tell everyone," said Xavier.

"Sure Professor", said Kurt, still rubbing his head.

"Oh, and I think you might need an icepack," he said while reeling away.

"Oww," muttered Kurt under his breath. Then he decided to get over it and grab the peanut butter with his tail.

__________________________________________________________________________ 

"You must be Anastasia," said Xavier politely. He held out a hand for her to shake, and she shyly accepted. She had on, a long rain coat covering her purple face and pointy ears. "From what I understand your Canadian, 14 years of age, you were sitting in class one day and something strange happened, you changed , am I correct?," said Xavier.

"Oui, I was in class, when it happened, I started feeling a pain in my head then I ran to the bathroom and looked In the mirror, and I changed," she said in a French accent. "How.....did you know?

"Don't worry just follow me and you'll be safe," he said. She obeyed and followed him until they came across a big jet.

She was amazed, so amazed that she stood there watching it.

"Um Anastasia?," said the Professor.

"Oui?, oh...Je regrette," she muttered under her breath. She slowly walked into the jet and it closed behind her.

"She looked around her surroundings and sighed, "Pourquoi moi."

__________________________________________________________________________ 

Kurt was busy snacking on a hero when Jean came in."Where's the professor?" asked Jean. "Oops, vell he' out for a vhile, he'll be back soon", said Kurt realizing he never told anyone that the professor wasn't here. "Oh, ok", said Jean going back outside.

Kurt leaned back on the kitchen chair and put on his headphones and listened to Barenaked ladies. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the music. 

*_Everyone, come to the living room at once, I have someone for you to meet*_

"I hate vhen ze Professor does zat," said Kurt as he got up and headed to the living room.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Anastasia," said Xavier. "Bonjour," she said quietly, trying harder to hide her appearances. 

"What's up," said Evan.

"Like, hi my name is Kitty," said Kitty.

"Hello, my name's Jean," said Jean.

"My name's Scott", said Scott.

"Yeah, ma name's Rogue," said Rogue impatiently.

"Hey vhat's going on in here?," asked Kurt as he strolled in. Then he saw a girl standing next to the professor.

"Kurt, introduce yourself, this is Anastasia", said the Professor.

"Um, ok, my name is Kurt", he said looking a bit puzzled, especially at the way Anastasia was looking at him.

"Anastasia is a new recruit, I want you to welcome her and treat her with respect, one more thing, just like Kurt her mutation also affected her appearances, Anastasia will you please remove your rain coat", said Xavier

"NON!!" she screamed. "I can't."

"Anastasia you must, no one here cares about how you look, right Kurt," said Xavier looking right at Kurt.

"Yeah sure pick on the fuzzy dude", muttered Kurt to himself.

"Very well." She slowly removed her rain coat and waited for everyone to scream in horror. Her skin was purple, her hair pink, and blue, she had very long fingernails, her ears were pointy her eyes were completely empty no pupil no iris, nothing, and she had a tail that was bigger at the tip.

"Cool," said Kitty as she ran over to touch her hair. "Your hair like totally rocks!."

Soon Rogue and Jean walked over to her. Anastasia couldn't believe it, these people actually didn't care how she looked, she was relieved, but not that surprised since they treated that fuzzy blue kid like he was normal.

She yawned, she felt really tired. "Je suis fatigué". 

"Kurt will you please take her to Rogue's room, they will be sharing", said the Professor. 

Kurt politely took her luggage and walked up the stairs, he didn't want to scare her by teleporting. "This is really heavy", whined Kurt. "She can't see me so I'll teleport."

Anastasia followed him upstairs then herd a bamf!, she ran upstairs and saw him in front of Rogue's room.

"Qu'as-tu fait!?," she shrieked. "What did you do!?"

"So much for not scaring her," Kurt sighed to himself. "Other zen looking ze way I do, I also have powers like being temporarily invisible and transporting, just like vhat you just saw," he said sheepishly.

"Wow," she said. "That must be really....Amazing."

"Not zat Amazing", he said. 

"êtes d'où l'Allemagne?," she asked. 

Kurt looked very confused.

"I'm sorry, what I meant to ask you is that If you were German," said Anastasia.

"Yes,I am," said Kurt, feeling stupid for not understanding a language that was spoken not to far away from his own country.

"Oui, thats nice, well, I'm tired, Bonne nuit," she said as she went into the room. "And thank you for the bags."

Kurt stood there for a while and walked down the hall, then he accidentally bumped into Kitty.

"Sorry Kitty, I promise I didn't do that on purpose," said Kurt as he backed away. 

"I know Kurt, and I'm like really sorry about earlier today, I acted really mean", said Kitty

"But Kit---," Kurt was cut off by a big hug.

"Kurt can you forgive me," pouted Kitty.

"Uh...s..sure", said Kurt while blushing under his fur.

She smiled at him and walked away. Kurt stood there and didn't say a word. He was too shocked to move. He slowly walked to his room. Then he closed the door, a little smile creeped up on his face. "She totally digs the fuzzy dude!!!!," he screamed, then started flipping around in his room. He was so happy, he might have a chance with Kitty after all.

Authors Note - There it is my first X Men: Evolution fanfic, YAY!!!!!!!!!!. Remember people review!

**_*Translations*_**

Scheisse - Shit

Oui - yes

Je regrette - sorry

Pourquoi moi - Why me

Qu'as-tu fait!? - What did you do!?

êtes d'où l'Allemagne? - Are you German

Je suis fatigué - I'm tired

Bonne nuit - Good night


	2. Poor Kurt

Disclaimer - Nothing or nobody in here is mine except Anastasia.

Authors Note - I'm so surprised, I thought I wasn't going to get any reviews, since I'm new and all, and one of the reviewers thought it was cool to have a Canadian girl in the fic. I'm happy you think It's cool to have a Canadian in the story, It makes me really proud as a Canadian descendant......even though I can hardly speak a word of French ^____^

P.S - If there's a word you don't understand look on the bottom for translations,...I mean....uh that's why they're there ^__^

_**~*The New Recruit*~**_

Anastasia woke up bright and early, she felt so good so....weird. Then she saw Kurt dragging himself out his room with his long furry spaded tail dragging behind him and his long ears drooping.

"Bonjour!", she said cheerily.

"Uh yah," he said sleepily.

"She then knew why she felt weird because she had a tail, pointy ears, purple skin, pink and blue hair, and strange eyes. How was she going to go to school. She took the opportunity to go to the professor but it was as if he read her mind.

"Here, wear this watch, Its called an image inducer. Kurt has the same one, It enables you to look normal and mingle with others, but its only a hologram if someone were to touch your ears they would be able to tell that its pointy", said The professor handing her the watch. 

"Ooooh", she said, she was clearly amazed. She put it on and she was back to her old self.

She was very happy, she gave Xavier a big hug. "Merci beaucoup!!!!!," she squealed. Then she ran upstairs.

Kurt just happened to see the whole thing. "Vow," he said, "she's pretty". "But not as pretty as my Kaetzchen," he said quickly changing his mind.

On her way up she for some odd reason gave Kurt a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Vhat, vas zat for?," asked Kurt blushing under his fur yet again.

She just smiled at him and and ran to the bathroom. Kurt stood there puzzled and blushing, he decided to go back to his room and **not **think about what just happened.

Soon everybody was sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Kurt, your like so gross," said Kitty in disgust.

"Yeah, quit it," said Scott.

Kurt completely ignored them and continued to inhale his pancakes. ::YUMMY::

Anastasia sat there looking at Kurt not disgusted at how he was eating. She stared at him for a while and noticed how cute he was. That was un till a hand was waved in her face.

"Hey I asked you a question," said Evan. "What part of Canada are you from?." 

"Oh, I'm from Montreal," she said snapping into reality. "Montreal Canada."

"Cool," said Evan.

"Hey Jean," said a voice.

"Hey Duncan," said Jean, and to Scott's jealousy she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Bye guys," she said as she walked out with Duncan.

"That stupid asshole!," said Scott.

Everyone looked up in shock for they've never heard Scott curse.

"Um....are you guys going or what!," said Scott taking his car keys and going outside.

"Uh, like ok," said Kitty as she slowly walked outside. "Like come on you guys before Scott like totally freaks."

Kurt and Anastasia got up and followed. 

"Um, Scott are you like ok"?," asked Kitty. "You seem...mad."

"What!, mad me I'm not mad why the hell would I be mad I have no reason to mad, wait you think I'm jealous of Duncan because he has Jean don't you?, well let me tell you something I don't care that Duncan and Jean are dating, and I don't, never had, and never will like Jean, she is just a friend. You know what, she's not even a friend, as a matter'a'fact she's dead to me,** ALRIGHT!**," yelled Scott.

"Yeah l..l.like sure," cowered Kitty.

"Of course," said Anastasia.

"Ha ha, Scott likes Jean", Kurt teased, and to his amusement he saw Scott blush.

For the rest of the ride to school Kurt continued to tease Scott. "Scott and Jean sittin' in ze tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love zen..comes..........."

"Like Kurt why'd you stop there," said Kitty.

"I forgot ze rest," said Kurt sheepishly.

Kitty and Anastasia just giggled at his silliness. 

"Ok you guys get out!," said Scott, taking the key out of the ignition. Kitty got out of the car first followed by Anastasia and Kurt.

Kitty was on her way to class when she saw Lance. She giggled and walked toward him. Kurt saw this and became jealous. "Vhat is zat scum doing vit mein Kaetzchen," he mumbled to himself .

While Kurt was standing there staring daggers at Lance. Anastasia walked over to him. "Um..I'm sorry but where es the Principal's office."

Kurt decided to forget about the whole Kitty Lance thing for a while and take Anastasia to the Principals office.

"Follow me," he said as he walked into the building. When they were at the Principals office she went in and he waited outside for her. She walked out with a list in her hands.

"La chimie, la physique, la géométrie,l'histoire, les langues étrangères ( français ), l'algèbre, l'éducation physique, le déjeuner....," she read down the list to herself.

"Cool, I have all your classes except Chemistry, Hey!, no fair you have French, your totally gonna Ace it.!," observed Kurt.

The bell rang and everyone began shuffling to class. "Where es Chemistry class?," she asked. 

"Its down ze hall to your left szee you!," said Kurt as he ran off to class. Anastasia however took her time, knowing she was new and all, they'd give her a break.

She slowly walked into the room and was greeted by an obese old man with round glasses * Think Santa Clause without the outfit and the white beard*. 

"Everyone say hello to Anstalia," said the old man.

"Anastasia," she whispered.

"Sure Australia, take a seat behind......Pietro Maximoff," he said. Anastasia decided not to bother and took her seat.

Anastasia looked around and she saw Jean, and Rogue. She waved to Jean, and she smiled then she noticed Rouge look at Jean in disgust.

"Australia....", said the teacher. 

"IT IS!, Anastasia," she kind of yelled.

"Yes what ever, will you please explain this equation."

"Um, you see, um professeur, I really wasn't really paying much attention.....since I just got here.....," said Anastasia turning red in the face. Some kids in the class started snickering and some even laughed. "Perfect day to start your first day of school," she muttered to herself.

"Fine then, Jean will you please explain the equation," said the teacher.

"Sure Mr. Colonna," said Jean. "Its quite simple."

After a good five minutes Jean was finally done. "Even If I was paying attention I wouldn't of gotten that", she whispered to herself feeling smaller by the moment. 

Finally the class was over she walked out slowly. 

"You should pay more attention."

She turned around and saw Jean smiling at her, turn around and walk to her next class. Anastasia immaturely stuck her tongue out at Jean when she wasn't looking.

"Dern goodie goodie," whispered Rouge when she walked out. "Oh, hi Anastasia."

Anastasia smiled at Rouge then looked at her paper and saw that she had Physics next she was about to ask Rouge where the class was but she was already gone so she asked around, and she was directed to the second floor first room to the right. She hurried and got there early. She took a seat in the back and soon the the kids started coming in. Finally she saw Kurt. She smiled at him and he sat next to her.

"I kinda herd you had a rough day at Chemistry ya," said Kurt.

"Ya," she mimicked him. 

"Ok class, as half of you brain dead morons know we are having a test today and---," The teacher was interrupted by Anastasia frantically waving her hands in the air. "UM um!, Ms. urm....teacher, I am new so, do I have to take the test?"

"For interrupting me, **YES**, you do," said Ms. Parkinson. 

Anastasia, pouted and took out a pen and some loose-leaf. Kurt finding some amusement in the way her face looked, laughed quietly to himself. 

"Kurt Wagner!, do you find something amusing!!," yelled Ms. Parkinson. I think you and your little buddy back there need 10 points off on the test your gonna fail anyway."

"NO!, no, need for zat Ms. Parkinszon," reasoned Kurt.

"Then everyone pass back the test and begin the second you get it and **NO WANDERING EYES!**, do I make myself clear?," she said.

"Oh well, Un crou chasse l'autre," she whispered to herself. She then looked at the paper filled up big words she never knew existed. "Pourquoi moi?", she whined to herself. "It would help a great deal If there were some pictures.."

When the test was over she was left with a chewed up pencil looking like it used to be a dogs chew toy. Kurt looked at her and gave her a weak smile. "Don't Vorry I probably did alot vorse zen you."

"Ok rejects pass up your paper," said Ms Parkinson. "And remember this counts as three test grades, If I were you I'd actually do the piles of homework I'm going to give you today." Ms Parkinson took the papers with a evil smirk curved on her thin lips.

Anastasia looked at the teacher in disbelief. Kurt looked at her and answered the question that was most likely floating around in her head.

"She's alvays like zis," whispered Kurt. Anastasia nodded. "Always on a bitch trip I see..."

The rest of the day was the same, the teachers tortured the students and and showered them with homework, but fortunately it was time for Lunch or "Freedom" as some would call it. Jean went out for lunch with Duncan, and Scott of course was pissed off so he sat by himself. Kitty hanged with Lance, and Rogue was elsewhere. Kurt was sitting with Evan stuffing down a hero and soon Anastasia joined them

"Yo, Kurt there goes your Kitty," teased Evan. "With Laaaance."

Kurt turned very red in the face. "SO!, I don't care If she's putting her life in danger vit zat..zat vermin." "But in szencond zhought." Kurt began to follow Lance and Kitty. He saw them go behind a tree. "Vhats going on?."

He got closer and closer then he saw it...Lance and Kitty were making out. He was completely heartbroken. He stood there for a while then he bamfed away. Unknown to Kurt Kitty saw him right before he teleported away.

"Where's Kurt?," asked Anastasia. "He's been away for quite a while."

"He's spying on his Kitty," said Evan chewing into his sandwich.

"Um "His" Kitty," she said. "What do you mean?."

"He has a huge crush on Kitty", said Evan. "He's practically obsessed with her."

Anastasia looked a little disturbed after hearing that. "Oh." Suddenly Kurt bamfed into sight.

"Man what's wrong you looked bummed," said Evan. Before Kurt had a chance to answer he saw kitty stomping towards them.

"Like what's your deal!," she said in anger. "Why were you like just spying on me!, you are so annoying Kurt, like really, everywhere I go your right there!. "Did you know you ruined the most best time I've like ever had in my life, Lance like stopped kissing me cause' he smelled something weird, like duh, the smell you leave behind when you teleport. Like do me a favor and stay away from me!. And with that she stomped away to find Lance without even looking back. By then almost everyone outside heard what happened.

Kurt stood there stunned and hurt. "If zat's vhat you van't," he whispered sadly. With that he transported away.

"Is he going to be ok," asked Anastasia feeling deeply sorry for Kurt.

"Yeah he'll be fine Kitty, um...hopefully", answered Evan.

"I'll go look for him," said Anastasia as she got up.

"Good luck," said Evan. "He could of transported anywhere within a 3 mile radius."

"That's nice to know," she mumbled to herself. She started looking for Kurt right away. "Kurt!", she yelled hoping he would respond. She ran around looking for him for about 15 minutes till she finally gave up. Nobody knew where Kurt was for the rest of the day. It was soon time to go home.

"Where's Kurt," asked Scott as he started the car. "Like it doesn't matter he'll find his way home lets go," said Kitty. 

"Uh, fine fasten your seatbelts," said Scott. They then drove home with neither of them saying a word to each other. Anastasia feeling bad for Kurt, Kitty hating Kurt, Evan wanting to know If Kurt would want to play video games when or If he came back, and Scott wondering If Jean was ever going to dump Duncan and If not would he have to result to violence.

"Alright out," said Scott as he drove into the garage. When they got in Kitty and Anastasia went strait to their rooms. Evan stayed outside and Scott went to do his homework in the library.

On Anastasia's way to her room she thought she herd a sound in Kurt's room. She decided to open the door. 

"Kurt are you in here," she said as she walked in.

"Go away," said Kurt coldly. 

Anastasia followed his voice and found him sitting on the balcony rail. 

"Kurt I'm sure she didn't mean a word she said," she said trying to comfort him.

"She vouldn't of said If she didn't mean it," said Kurt. "I don't blame her for hating me, look at me, I'm a monster."

"Don't say that Kurt, your merveilleux, your cute your funny, your attractive, your even cute the way you look now, all fuzzy...and....my favorite color, bleu," she said as she picked up his tail and stroked it.

"Stop trying to make me feel better, Its not vorking," said Kurt pulling his tail back.

"No really I mean it," she said. "Your not a monster but the exact opposite, I mean, look at me I look like Barney the dinosaur. I'm sure Kitty was having a bad day or something, just give her some time to cool off."

He looked at her and made a cute smile. "Danke, I feel alot better now. 

"Je vous en prie, your welcome," she said. "Now, I have a mountain of Physics homework, that I don't understand, and I need your help," she giggled.

"Szure," he said. He then took her hand and transported them to her room.

Authors Note - Wow that's a very long chapter!, don't expect anymore like this peeps. Anyways, don't forget to review. ^__^

**_*~Translations*~ _**

Merci beaucoup - Thank you very much

Kaetzchen - Kitty/Cat

Mein Kaetzchen - My Kitty

La chimie - Chemistry

La physique - Physics

La géométrie - Geometry

L'histoire - History

Les langues étrangères - Foreign Languages

Français - *Duh!* French

L'algèbre - Algebra

L'éducation physique - Physical Education/P.E.

Le déjeuner - Lunch

Un crou chasse l'autre - Life goes on

Pourquoi moi? - Why me?

Merveilleux - Wonderful

Danke - Thankyou


	3. New powers, no date for the dance, and a...

Disclaimer -The only person I own In this fic is Anastasia.

Authors Note - I'm back and better than ever!!. Here's the 3rd chapter of my story enjoy!, Oh and I decided to start my fic with the bestest song ever made!!!!^__^ 

P.S. - If there's a word you don't understand look on the bottom for translations,...I mean....uh that's why they're there ^__^

It was a Saturday and everybody was peaceful, well except for one person...

"Haven't you heard, he's some kind of beautiful stranger, you could be good for me, I have a taste for danger...If I'm smart then I'll run away, but I'm not so I guess I'll stay, heaven forbid, I take my chance on a beautiful stranger. I looked into your eyes and my world came tumblin' down, your the devil in disguise that's why I'm singin' this song......to know you is to love you....your everywhere I go!...and everybody knows!, to looove you is to be part of you...,I pay for you with tears and swallowed all my pride dadadadadadadadadadada!! beautiful stranger dadadadadadadadadadada!! beautiful stranger...........,"Anastasia sang along as she gracefully swayed her hips and her tail with it. "If I'm smart then I'll run away, but I'm not so I guess I'll stay, haven't you heard I fell in love with a beautiful stranger I looked into your face, my heart was dancin' all over the place I'd like to change my point of view If I could just forget about you......"

"Are you high!," yelled Rouge as she stopped reading her book."

"No, Pourquoi *_poor-kwah*_?, asked Anastasia still swaying her body to the music.

"I do not know how to speak French, speak ENGLISH!," yelled Rouge.

"I'm sorry I meant No, Why?," said Anastasia continuing to sing and dance.

"I DON'T CARE!, TURN THAT DERN MUSIC DOWN!," yelled Rouge.

"Quoi?*_kwah_*", asked Anastasia as she started singing some more.

"ARG!!!", screamed Rouge.

" Vhats going on in here, Evan and I are trying to play Video games, and ze Rouge here keeps on screaming over szome loud music," said Kurt then he saw Anastasia singing and dancing around the room. She started dancing towards him. 

"I looked into your eyes, and my world came tumblin' down, your the devil in disguise that's why I'm singin' this song to you," she sang as she put her arms around Kurt's neck and danced.

"U..uh..vhat are you doing?," said Kurt in panic. She completely ignored him and turned around and danced with her back to him. After a few seconds the song was over.

"Finally!," said Rouge. "I was about to ring her neck!."

Kurt stood there completely clueless," Vemen....." he muttered as he walked back to his room.

Anastasia giggled and put another CD in the CD player. Soon Dido - Thank you started playing.

"I guess your taste in music isn't that bad," said Rouge as she enjoyed the music. 

"Merci, I am going downstairs do you want something?," said Anastasia.

Rouge shook her head as she continued to read her romance novel.

Anastasia walked down the stairs, and to her shock there stood Duncan. 

"Is anybody there," said Duncan as he walked in.

Anastasia was unable to breath. What If he sees her! she then remembered her hologram inducer, she clicked it on and ran down the stairs. "Bonsoir!," If your looking for Jean she's in her room, You stay here I'll go get her.

"That's ok you can take me to her room", said Duncan.

"Non no, yoou stay here and I'll get Jean."

"I think I'd rather go up to her room," said Duncan impatiently.

"Um..w..well you see you just can't go upstairs it is a rule."

"I really don't care about rules take me to Jeans' room now!," yelled Duncan.

"I think you heard her! shut your ass up and stay down here!," yelled Scott walking out of the library.

"What! I dare you to say that to my face," said Duncan.

Scott then started to walk over to Duncan. 

"Don't you dare!," yelled Jean running down the stairs.

Anastasia and Scott turned around in an instant.

"Scott you know better!," yelled Jean.

Scott's mouth dropped.

"It wasn't Scott's fault, That jerk started It!," said Anastasia in Scott's defense.

"Stay out of It!," yelled Jean.

Anastasia, gave Jean a nasty look and stomped away.

"If you two aren't going to get along don't bother talking or looking at each other!," said Jean as she grabbed Duncan out the door.

"That stupid Duncan!," muttered Scott as he went back to the library.

"You should stop hanging around with that loser," said Duncan as he started the car.

"Duncan tell me the truth, who started the argument," said Jean as she changed the subject.

"Um well you see...I asked the French girl where you were and she said you were upstairs, then I asked her very nicely to go to your room, and she started giving me attitude then Summers starts cursing and threatening me," lied Duncan. 

"Wow that's not like Scott at all," said Jean. "Anyway where are we going,?"

"First we need to make a stop at my house," he said as an evil smirk played on his lips.

Jean didn't see the evil smirk so she just smiled and turned the radio on.

They soon arrived at Duncan's house. "Hey, come upstairs with me," he said as he walked up the stairs.

Jean obeyed then walked into his room. "Wow your room looks......nice," she said. Then suddenly she felt weird. Duncan closed the door, put his hands around her waste and started kissing her neck.

"Stop, weren't we going somewhere," said Jean with a nervous laugh.

He completely ignored her. He turned her around and started kissing her lips and he pushed her to his bed so he was on top of her.

"Duncan, Stop!," said Jean feeling very uncomfortable. 

Duncan still ignored her and continued to kiss her. She even felt his hands on the sides of her shirt trying to pull it up. 

"Duncan STOP!

"The nerve of that meanie little red head!, "muttered Anastasia to herself while making a sandwich. "How dare she yell at me and then take that jerks' side!"

"Welcome to my world," said Rouge. "I saw the whole thing, and so did Kurt Evan and Kitty, don't let that stupid red head get to you."

"You sound like you hate her more then I do right now," said Anastasia.

"Oh!, Does It show?," said Rouge in a sarcastic manor.

Anastasia giggled. "Why do you hate her so much, I always see you in class giving her nasty looks." 

"I..I dunno, I guess Its because, she's Ms Popular, you know, she's perfect, great grades, the professor likes her a lot, and she can kiss a guy without putting them in a coma...and I'm...ARG!, why am I telling you this, change of subject!," said Rouge going into the fridge.

"I know how it feels, hello!, I look like barney and I have a tail like Mew on that Pokemon show," joked Anastasia. "At least you look...normal, brighten up, the professor's a genius, If he can make me look normal one of these days he's sure to cook something up so you can touch people. "

Rouge for the first time ever...smiled. "Thanks Anastasia, I really needed that, Hey!, you wanna go shopping!"

"Do I ever!," she squealed. 

"Ugh!, Jean don't you want this," said Duncan.

"No, I don't!," yelled Jean as she struggled from under him.

"You know you do, stop playing hard to get," he purred.

"I do not want to have sex with you LET THAT PERMEATE THROUGH YOUR THICK SCULL!!!!!!," she screamed.

"Well ** I** do, and you're gonna' like it," he said as he continued to tease her shirt and kiss her neck.

"No I'm **NOT**!," screamed Jean as she used her telekinetic powers to throw a book at his head.

"What the Hell!," yelled Duncan while rubbing his head. Jean kicked him off of her and ran to the door. Duncan grabbed on her shirt, and accidentally ripped it. Jean threw another book at him and stormed out.

"You have no idea how f*ckin lucky you are, that I would even consider going out with you!" yelled Duncan from the door. Jean just ignored him and continued to walk home. Soon she started crying. **poor Jean :(**

Meanwhile....Scott sat in his room. "How could she just blame everything on me." She knows me better then that. But then again, there is....Duncan. MAN!, what does she see in that guy!". 

Kurt opened the door to see Scott with his face in his hands. "Um Scott vhere's Anastasia and Rouge..," 

"I haven't the foggiest, ask Kitty," said Scott with his face still in his hands.

"Are you ok mein frund?, " asked Kurt in worry.

"I'm fine Kurt I just need to be alone," said Scott.

"Ok," said Kurt as he closed the door.

"Its is me or is everyvhone acting vierd today,?" asked Kurt as he walked down the hall." Americans...." He then walked passed Kitty's room and noticed she was on the phone. 

"No I vill not be nosy I vill just keep on valking....zats it...," said Kurt to himself but no matter how much he tried to walk away he just wouldn't move.

"Like I don't know Marissa, Lance hasn't asked me to the dance yet!," said Kitty. "Yeah, but still, .....what do you mean what about Kurt,......nooooo, like he's just a friend I wouldn't like go to the dance with him.....," said Kitty twirling the phone cord with her fingers.

"Just a friend.....vhat ist zis, no one digs the fuzzy guy!." said Kurt standing outside still listening on to the conversation.

"Well If you think he's such a hottie, you go with him, I'm like sure he didn't have the guts to ask anyone yet....."

"Vhat!,.....vait...Marissa zinks I'm a hottie?.....ugh...zats besides ze point, I'll show Keety I have the guts to get a date for ze dance!," said Kurt with determination. "But who am I gonna' ask?." At that moment Kurt herd foot steps so he quickly transported to his room.

"Hmnn...like I could of sworn someone was here," said Kitty as she opened the door. "Oh well.."

After about 2 hours Jean finally walked into the institute. Her eyes were red, her skin was drained of color and the back of her shirt was ripped. "Yo, Jean, your ba---What happened!," said Evan running down the stairs.

"Its nothing Evan, don't tell anyone what your seeing right now," said Jean as she ran upstairs to her room. "Uh ok," he said as he went to the kitchen.

Scott was trying to think when he herd loud foot steps ad a door slam. "Hey! quiet out there I'm trying to think," he yelled. He decided to find out what the commotion was all about so he walked out of his room and into the hallway. He heard muffled cries in Jean's room.

"Jean are you ok!," said Scott as he quickly entered the room.

"::sniff:: no ::sniff::," said Jean sitting on her bead clutching her pillow close to her chest.

Scott walked over to her and sat on her bead.

"What happened did Duncan get hurt or die?," said Scott almost eagerly.

"::sniff:: no, he tried to.....::sniff::," said Jean clutching the pillow tighter.

"What did he do," said Scott as his anger started to rise. "Tell me Jean,......you could tell me anything."

"The ::sniff:: only reason he took me out to day was to ::sniff:: sleep with hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim," wailed Jean as she curled herself into a ball and cried.

Scott then scooped her into his arms and let her cry on him, It was then he noticed that the back of her shirt was ripped.

"Duncan your ass Is mine," he growled to himself as he rubbed her back.

"Hey, this looks nice," said Rouge as she picked up a nice pair of black super low rise flared jeans and a black long sleeved short v-neck shirt.

"Oui, C'est Génial, C'est Branché, C'est à la mode,....otherwise its cute," said Anastasia.

"Uh, what ever French girl, let me try it on said Rouge as she went into the fitting room.

"Ok," she said as she rummaged through the clothes.

"Hey isn't that one of the X nerds," said Todd looking into the store.

"Yeah, I herd that one's new," said Pietro. "She's in one of my classes."

"Lets go rock her world," said Lance.

They walked into the store and stood right behind her. She didn't notice because she was busy looking for the perfect outfit.

"Who ever you are will you please stop breathing down my neck, your breath isn't very pleasant," she said when she finally noticed. She turned around and saw 4 boys in front of her.

"May I help you," she said politely despite the evil smirks they each gave her.

"Yeah, we want to kick your ass," said Lance.

"Hey aren't you the one who's dating Kitty!," said Anastasia. 

"Uh yeah so..." said Lance turning red and earning weird looks from his three friends. "But I'm gonna rock---"."Hold it!," yelled Rouge as she walked out of the dressing room. 

"Pietro whistled. "Looook at Rouge, all dressed up lookin' hot and what not."

"Todd and Fred started laughing.

"Rouge turned red. "Your going down Speedy Gonzales!."

"That is If you can catch me," he said with a smirk.

"We'll see about that," she said.

"Rouge were in a mall," whispered Anastasia.

"What's the matter, you scared," teased Lance.

"NO!, I have common sense!, " she yelled. "Rouge hurry up and buy your clothes so we can leave."

"I don't think so," said Lance as he started a mild earth quake.

"Stop it you dim whit!, your hurting people," yelled Rouge.

"That's the point," said Lance as he made the earth quake more massive. 

"Rouge!," screamed Anastasia as she saw her get hit by a rock.

Anger started building up in her and the next thing she new a ball of energy formed in her hands. She was shocked but she still knew what to do with it. She threw it at Lance and it exploded.

Finally the earthquake stopped and Lance was near a wall. Pietro looked at Rouge for a while then at Anastasia and ran over to Lance, followed by Todd and Fred.

"Rouge, Rouge!," screamed Anastasia, at an attempt to wake her up, but it didn't work. She checked her pulse and it was weak. She started to lose hope but then and idea came to her. She cautiously put her finger on Rouge's head and quickly pulled it back due to the pain. Most of Rouge's cuts healed and her hair turned Pink.

"Mmm......what happened," said Rouge as she got up. "Ma hairs pink!," she shrieked.

Anastasia made a nervous laugh. "Um well you kinda got hit by a rock so I touched your forehead so you can have some of my energy and get better."

"You, did that!, are you crazy!," said Rouge quickly standing up. 

"Uumm.....well...I guess you could call me that," said Anastasia.

"Why'd they leave?," asked Rouge. 

"Oh yeah!, my hands they formed some strange bright thingy," said Anastasia sounding almost giddy. "It felt so amazing, then I threw it at,...whats his name."

"I guess those are yur powers," said Rouge. "We got to get to the professor right away, come on lets go."

"Aren't you going to buy the clothes," said Anastasia.

"I knew that!," she yelled as she stomped to the store.

Authors Note - Ok there it is I ended it there, I thought I wasn't going to make another long chapter but I did....oh well. so anyway people please pretty please review...I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter :(

P.S - I really really think this in gonna be a Pietro/Rouge and Scott/Jean fic too, I can feel it! lol, Once again, pleeeaaassee ***REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***

**_*Translations*_**

C'est Génial - It's great

C'est Branché - It's In

C'est à la mode - It's in style

Oui - yes *duh*

Mien Frund - My friend

Pourquoi - Why


End file.
